Fantasies of a Perverse Mind
by Avenging Neko
Summary: A very strange (and naghty) dream! But whose dream is it? Seras!Harem (Seriously, you've been warned. :P)
1. Woo, Naughty Dream

**Fantasies of a Perverse Mind**

_**AN: WARNING WARNING**** WARNING!**_

This story is totally messed up, contains quite a bit of yuri(girlxgirl) interaction, and is only a dream. Seriously, I'm warning you. It's rated M for a reason. Don't be hating on me if you don't like it. =|  
And don't kill me for it, either. :P

* * *

The vampire known as Alucard – the Hellsing family's pet creature – was sleeping upon his throne like chair in the sub basement levels of the manor, cheek resting on his knuckles and elbow propped on the arm rest. All was peaceful – or quiet, at least, it was hard to say the infamous No Life King could ever be _peaceful_ – when a subtle noise crept into his ears. It sounded again a moment later and the whisper-swish of moving fabric roused him from his doze.

"Good morning, Master." A familiar female voice cooed, and he looked up to see a most _interesting _sight; Seras, his little fledgling, was dressed in a rather skimpy maid's outfit, the black ruffles of her skirt barely clearing her thighs, with a ridiculously endearing cat ear head band pulling her blonde locks back from her face. "I just thought I'd… tidy up." The girl purred, and gave her hips a delicious little wiggle as her long stocking clad legs carried her closer to the throne, the extra bounce in her step sending the fluffy white tail attached to the back of her skirt swaying from side to side.

Alucard's lips twitched upward into a smirk as he watched her, garnet gaze travelling up from her simple black flats, across the never ending expanse of her slender legs to linger appreciatively on the black lacey garter belt, and the ruffles of her scandalously short skirt to the adorable white apron with a grinning cat's face stitched across the center of her breasts, the plunging neckline doing wonders for his viewing pleasure, and the puffy sleeves twisting his smirk into a sneer of amusement. Finally, he lifted his gaze to her face, taking in the wide blue eyes lined with black to make the innocent orbs stand out further, and the ridiculous black lace headband with the white kitten ears attached on either side. She grinned back at him, and he noted with bemusement that she lacked the prominent canines he was accustomed to seeing in her smile, and lifted the feather duster up to swish in mid air with a dramatic flair. He considered questioning her, but let it slide for the moment as she turned away from him and he got an eyeful of the way her skirt teased the curve of her rump, the swaying of the tail somehow adding to the allure. She hummed a cheerful tune that he thought he recognized in passing from when she took over the television, and began to whisk the duster along the bare desktop and bookshelf attached above it, cleaning out the cobwebs from years of misuse.

With a flick of his wrist, one of the pens rolled from the hardwood surface and clattered to the floor with a dissonant click. Seras obligingly set down her duster and bent over to pick up the pen, and Alucard's smirk widened with unholy glee as he took in the sight of her white cotton panties under the provocative outfit. A low whistle left his throat and his eyes flamed with delight.

In that instant before the little maid could straighten up, a brown leather gloved hand descended from nowhere to run up the back of her thigh and cup the left globe of her buttocks in a firm squeeze. The kitten squealed and dropped the pen at the same time another identical gloved hand appeared around the side of his throne to trail teasingly along the line of his hip, fingering the buckle of his belt.

"Clumsy kitten, don't make a mess." The owner of the initial groping hand cooed, and Alucard's eyes widened as the familiar figure of Seras in her gold Hellsing uniform appeared, her cherry red eyes gleaming with a perverse glee. The maid stammered and Alucard could see red creeping up the back of her neck in a flush as she snatched the pen up from the ground and stood to face the image of herself.

The origin of the second hand made itself known as yet another Seras appeared, dressed identical to the second, but with the same blue eyes as the maid. She grinned lasciviously, and the elder vampire noted that her fangs were back. How odd. The third Seras slid her way into his lap, and his bemused expression twisted into an even wider smirk, his much longer fangs nearly touching his lower lip, and his white gloved hands settling firmly across her hips. "Good morning, Master." She repeated the words of the first, and he chuckled lowly in his throat. "Good evening, Police Girl."

His eyes turned back to the scene with the two conflicting Seras, and ran his tongue along the back of his teeth. The red eyed fledgling had the maid pinned to the desk by her hips, hands held above her head in one of the gloved palms, while the other trailed up and down the squirming girl's side. "Stop it!" The kitten cried, face so brilliant a red it rivaled a tomato in appearance. "Or what?" The dominant one crooned, and pressed her palm flat between the girl's breasts to bow her back awkwardly across the desk.

Something flashed in the human's face – for he realized after having the other two enter his chamber, that the maid was exactly that, the innocent Kitten the police force called her when she still claimed mortality – and she swung her leg up between the parted thighs of the fledgling, and twisted to send the uniformed female to the ground with a thud. "Or that!" She snapped, and snatched up her feather duster for defense as though it were a sword.

The blue eyed fledgling in his lap burst out laughing hysterically, and nearly topped backwards off the side of his throne, swinging an arm around the one holding her in place to keep her balance as blood tears of mirth welled in her ocean blue orbs. "Y-y-you got t-t-aken do-own by the Kitten!" She sputtered amongst peals of mirth. Alucard smirked. (He was doing that a lot, wasn't he? Well, nothing wrong with that.)

The downed fledgling turned on them with a snarl and leapt for the laughing blonde, black claws bursting from the fingertips of her gloves. In a move neither of the vampiric Seras could perceive, the hostile fledgling was secured on the other side of Alucard's lap, the twins perched on the armrests of his throne with their arms pinned to their sides by shadow tendrils. He bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, and his gloved hands twined their way around each blonde's waist to cup generous palmfuls of toned buttocks. His brows arched challengingly at the two, and they closed their mouths simultaneously, though the second Seras (with the red eyes) still glared sullenly at the third who dared to laugh at her.

The maid, meanwhile, continued to dust the rest of the desk, and traipsed her way around the room to clean the other seldom used or acknowledged furniture as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Alucard watched her, casually flexing his fingers into the firm flesh, kneading the twins' shapely posteriors every now and then. Time passed quite pleasantly until the maid was done with her dusting and turned back to the trio on the throne, approaching with a rather wicked glint in her eyes, and a sugary sweet smile on her pouting lips.

Quite suddenly, the girl tripped, over nothing at all, and landed face first in the elder vampire's lap. His moment of surprise allowed the twin fledglings to wrest their hands from their sides, but rather than resuming their quarrel, they immediately pinned the struggling kitten to his thighs, one hand on each shoulder and the side of her head behind the band. The human Seras squealed and writhed – quite pleasantly, actually – atop his legs, her hands flailing at the uniformed duo to push them off balance. It didn't work. Instead they bared their fangs in identical perverse sneers, and ground the girl's face into his crotch. He was not complaining. His hands squeezed tighter, and shifted to grab the other neglected cheeks. Let it never be said he wasn't fair. Heh.

The reason his little Kitten tripped made herself known as a pale hand slowly moved its way up the squirming blonde's calf, starting from the ankle grip that had caused this interesting little development. The hand crawled ever higher in sinuous strokes across the white satin stocking, and the top of a blonde head peeked out of the stone floor, followed by burning red eyes, a smirk to rival Alucard's own, and the tops of a maroon jacket. This new Seras positioned herself between the first's legs to avoid being kicked in the head, and continued her upwards trail, her eyes locked with the No Life King's. More and more of her emerged to reveal a swirling mass of blood shadow where her left arm should be, and stopped at just above her hips as her fingertips reached the apex of the human's thighs, and laughed quietly as she tickled along the white cotton of the girl's panties. "All cats like to be petted, don't you agree, Sire? Especially cats in heat." She crooned, and her voice held the strange otherworldly echo that marked her as a true vampire, as well as the control of the shadows as an extension of her body. He gave the newest addition to his viewing pleasure an appraising look and tipped his head in the slightest of nods, saying nothing.

The thrashing on his lap was getting quite _distracting_, and the muffled screaming was very… stimulating. His lips curled into an identical expression of the two fledglings, and the vampire Seras bared her teeth at them as the blood-shadow snaked its way down to wrap around the wire supported fluffy tail, and began to _stroke_ it. Up, down, up, down… The motions were extremely suggestive as the fingers harassing the kitten's purr box moved up to flip the (sad excuse for a) skirt up and trace idle patterns on the exposed panties covering her nice firm butt. The first Seras managed to lift her head up enough to wail two perfectly clear words before the identical (save their eyes) fledglings shoved her down even harder. Those words were; _Why me?! _Alucard shifted slightly in his seat, parting his legs wider to watch with devilish amusement as the others took the opportunity to push her further into the cradle of his thighs.

"Oh, you poor dear." He crooned mockingly, and lifted his right foot to hook his ankle at her knee and yank her forward to send her face directly into his zipper, "how terrible it must be."

The Seras on his right (the red eyed one) growled and released the blonde's shoulder to press her breasts into the side of her Master's face, demanding his attention. Her twin hissed and did the same, and, oh my, what a tragedy, he was being smothered by the Police Girl's cleavage. Nothing of his face was left visible as the two rumbled like quarreling cats and arched and writhed to rub themselves on their Master to claim him for herself. He laughed, the sound muffled and vibrating quite nicely into the generously pillowed flesh, and yanked the girls closer by a possessive grip on their hips.

The weight on his lap vanished and faintly he could hear the sounds of his little Kitten squealing as the unattended blonde carted her off to do who knows what to her. _Mmmm…_

"Girls." The voice came from behind his throne, and a pair of arms snaked their way around his neck to caress his chest and the thighs of the twins. That single word was enough, and they squeaked in surprise and fell backwards off the arms of his throne to land on the floor in identical heaps, his vision no longer obstructed, he took gleeful note of the way the maid was pinned to the desk, being spanked. The owner of the arms cleared her throat, and the vampire Seras peered at them before paling, straightening, and lifting her arm in a salute, "Ma'am.'

A breathy chuckle danced across his ear as the now free Seras scrambled her way to the other side of the desk before standing and smoothing down her skirt, curtseying in their direction before shooting a glare at her assailant. "Perverts, all of you."

Alucard smirked, and laughed outright as the true vampiric childe's shadow arm snaked out and whipped across the maid's thigh with a snap like a wet towel. The girl yipped and skittered back a few feet towards the wall, one hand furiously tugging the hem of her skirt lower. "Why do you keep **picking on me**?" She wailed and brandished the feather duster menacingly.

"Because innocence is a sin, and just **begs **to be corrupted." The final Seras behind him purred and slithered her way around the chair to drop herself in his lap like a harlot. Not that he objected, mind. This Seras had white-blonde hair that reached to mid shoulder, and a **very** becoming red leather bodysuit. _Mmm…_ Running his hands possessively across her curves, he settled at her hips and yanked her closer to the growing stiffness between his legs. She wiggled obediently and arched, leaning her head back to glance at him upside-down, a smirk quirking her lips in a mirror of his own. "Feeling frisky, Vlad?" She purred, and at his name, he felt her power wash out in a wave like a door opening.

He groaned and leant forward to bury his teeth in her throat greedily. Her darkness intoxicated him; so ripe and **his** for the plucking. Shadow tendrils caressed him from head to toe, and he reciprocated tenfold to the little No Life Queen in his lap. Leather tore like tissue paper as his ungloved hands caressed the porcelain white swell of her breasts, rolling and squeezing at the pliable flesh. She mewled and arched, shoving her chest up and causing his teeth to sink deeper into her neck. He growled throatily and jerked his hips, grinding his length into the cleft of her ass.

And then she was gone, and he was left with nothing to relieve the pressure in his loins. He growled louder, in anger this time, as his burning gaze lifted to focus on the reason behind his wife's disappearance. The sight _almost_ made up for it, but not quite; the true vampire Seras had the fledgling twins hog tied with her shadow limb, uniform skirts hiked up to their waists, back to back, and was busy slapping the maid's feather duster across the apex of their thighs. They seemed to be enjoying it, he noted with a leer. When the vampire Seras discarded the feather duster and ripped the panties from the twins, he growled and straightened in his chair. When she started to caress the outer lips of their sex with her fingers and they moaned so deliciously, he stood to 'join the fun' so to speak. When she glanced up at him and winked provocatively, he lunged, and they vanished in a swirl of mist, their laughter mocking him as he roared in unrelieved sexual tension.

"Poor baby." His Queen's voice cooed from the right, and he growled savagely as he turned to glare at her with burning crimson eyes, he knew she was the reason the trio vanished. "We can't have the party end prematurely, now can we?" She mocked as she pulled the (gagged) maid flush to her form and ran her left hand up the girl's thigh and into her skirt.

"Wife," he hissed in warning, "don't tease."

"No?"

His smoldering look intensified and he took a step closer threateningly.

"Oh, but it's so **fun**." Seras cooed as she moved fluidly back, keeping the ten foot distance between them as her wrist lifted the front of the skirt up to show the bared nether region of the squirming blonde. Her fingers teased across the outer lips the same time her tongue traced the girl's neck. "Mmm…" She moaned blatantly, glancing at him under her lashes before striking quick as a cobra; fangs sunk into unblemished skin at the same time two fingers slid up into the (now screaming) maid's cunt.

Fire boiled in his stomach and he grunted, subconsciously thrusting his hips as he ran his tongue along the back of his teeth. Shadows writhed at his feet, shooting out to grab one of the blondes, but his tricky Queen dodged effortlessly, her own shadows smacking his back. A snarl ripped from his throat and he lunged, near mindless with lust, only to meet a wall of his wife's power.

Hissing, he pressed forward, stretching the wall like putty – but not quite tearing through – as the mortal Seras screamed and twitched, limbs flailing. The smell of her blood in the air was agonizing and his teeth ached to taste it again.

'_**Mmmm… Jealous?'**_ His wife's voice cooed into his head, moaning over the taste of the virgin blood pouring down her throat.

'_**Yessss…'**_ He hissed, fists clenching.

The little maid's flailing limbs tensed and she arched, screaming into the gag and the smell of her release flooded the room, mixing with the nectar of her blood. She seemed to disintegrate before his eyes, but not in the same way as a ghoul of vampire dying, more like a summon being dispelled.

His now unoccupied wife grinned cheekily at him as she lifted her right hand to her lips and sucked each finger into her mouth lewdly.

He couldn't take it any longer! He was never very good at restraint when it came to things he wanted. His darkness flooded the room in a wave of crushing force and his little Seras' powers were not developed enough to keep him at bay. He appeared before her with a sick grin twisting his lips as he grasped her by the throat and threw her into the wall. Before she had a chance to land he was rushing her and slammed her into the bricks with a sickening crack – they both moaned – and his Cassul appeared in his hand as the other grasped her jaw cruelly and pinched it open. The muzzle of his silver gun was jammed into her gaping mouth and he snarled a single word at her, voice dripping with perverse malice.

"Suck."

His wife's eyes flamed with an intensity to rival his own as her blood red lips closed around the muzzle of his favored pistol, and he felt a pull as she inhaled and drew the barrel deeper into the cavern of her moist heat. He groaned and thrust his hips with bruising force against her, the leather of his pants and her body suit rubbing together enticingly.

"Oh the things I want to do to you…"

Her hands trailed up his sides and danced across his shoulders to tickle down his arms and encircle his wrists for a moment before settling around the hand holding the gun – more like thrusting the gun, he was fucking her face with it brutally, the grip bouncing off her chin painfully – and for an instant, he thought she would try to halt his sexual aggression, but a manic grin lit his face as he felt her fingers curl around his and the pistol jerked with recoil as the bullet ripped through her skull in an explosion of blood.

He tore the Cassul from the ruined mess of her face and ran his tongue over the gore spattered weapon before dropping it carelessly and picking up the – temporarily – motionless body by the throat once more and tossing her limp form onto the lid of his coffin.

In an instant he was pinning her to the hard wood, claws raking down her front to split the remainder of the bodysuit (so like his own when he released the higher levels of his power, he loved it) and spilling a generous portion of her blood in the process. It took her less than a minute to regenerate her face, and when she was whole once more, he growled lustily and plundered her lips with his tongue. God he loved hurting her.

Making her _bleed_.

Running a hand through the pooling blood, he groaned into her mouth as he unzipped his pants and caressed his hard length with the crimson stain of her fluids before slapping her legs apart and settling himself between them. The game was over. He had won.

With a roar, he thrust into his wife, and…

The dream was over.

The once sleeping figure jerked awake with a start, and spit a curse into the dim light of dawn.

_God damnit!_


	2. Ending A: Original

**Fantasies of a Perverse Mind**

_**AN:** _Two of the guesses were just **too** epic to not use. So you guys get multiple choice! Whose dream was it? Here's the original ending. ;)

* * *

**Ending A: Original**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing slammed her fist into the sheets on her king sized bed and snarled. "Bloody vampires!"

Throwing the covers from herself to land in a heap, the austere woman shoved her feet into the slippers next to her bedside table and stormed from the room in a fury.

Alucard would pay dearly for corrupting her sleeping mind!

Ignoring the strange looks the maids gave her, she made her way through the labyrinth hallways to the entrance of the lower level basements. She could have summoned him, but one good turn deserves another, and she dearly wanted to beat his arrogant (sleeping, hopefully) face in.

The multiple minutes this journey took did nothing to soothe her ire, and when she arrived at her Servant's room, she found it empty. Rarely did he use his coffin, preferring to sleep on his throne. She could tell, through the bond they shared – the very same bond that allowed him access to her thoughts to know when she was calling him – that his chambers were truly empty. With a grimace of bared teeth, she turned on her heel and stormed through the hallways towards Victoria's room.

Her vampires were getting a little _too_ close, lately, considering they were an army and relations such as that were disallowed.

Reigning in the urge to kick the door open to vent some of her anger (and gods be damned sexual frustration, she would _throttle_ the monster for allowing such perversion to touch her thoughts) Integra swept into Agent Victoria's room on silent feet, and faltered for a moment as she noted the girl's coffin bed was not sunk into the floor, and – although she was fully expecting it – she was not alone. For a moment a flush crept up the twenty three year old's cheeks as she observed the naked chest of her raven haired servant and the silky white nightie shrouding his much smaller blonde childe as they cuddled together in the fledgling's bed. She noted that he still wore his gloves, something that had bothered her in the dream, as he flexed his fingers and pulled the girl closer to him, perhaps sensing the intrusion in their rest.

Integra growled and strode forward nonetheless, removing one of her slippers in the process as she neared the four poster coffin. With a curl of her lip she slapped the insolent vampire in the face with her footwear, glaring as he oh so mockingly slowly opened one eye to regard his Master with a twist of his lips.

'_**Something wrong, my Master?'**_ He purred into her head, blatant amusement clear in his tone.

She bared her teeth and raised the slipper threateningly again, retorting silently. _**'If you invade my dreams with your sick perversions again I will not hesitate to chain you to the bloody floor and starve you for a month, vampire!'**_

He laughed – though softly – and inclined his head in her direction with an even wider twist of his lips.

'_**Of course, my Master. It won't happen again.'**_

Somehow, she didn't believe him.


	3. Ending B: Squick

**Fantasies of a Perverse Mind**

_**AN:** _All I can say is ... LOL. Don't kill me for making your mental eyes bleed.

* * *

**Ending B: Squick**

Walter C. Dornez wiped the sweat from his brow with faintly trembling hands. Dear Lord! He hadn't had such dreams involving Alucard since…

His cheeks flushed at the thought, and he felt the urge to clear his throat, though no one was privy to his private musings.

And just what had prompted that vision of a harem of Seras? He saw the girl like a daughter for goodness sakes! She was only a few years younger than Sir Integra.

"I'm too old to be having such lurid dreams." He muttered, and decided that it was time to get up for the day, though his routine schedule did not start for another hour yet.

'_And a cold shower.'_

The aged butler nodded grimly to himself as he made his way to his private bathroom to ready himself for the day. He blamed the sexual energy rolling off the two vampires, though he couldn't confirm their intimate relations, he had his theories.

Against his will he found himself replaying the more stimulating scenes of his dream, and he moaned low in his throat as he rested his head against the cool tiles of his shower wall, standing under the quite chilly stream of flowing water in an attempt to cool his ardor. It wasn't quite working.

A flush crept up his cheeks, and he glanced about furtively, as though expecting someone to burst in any moment to tell him he was wrong for even _considering_ what he was about to do. No such thing happened.

Slowly, his (faintly trembling) hand crept down towards his waist and…


	4. Ending C: Trollolol

**Fantasies of a Perverse Mind**

_**AN:** _Pfffahahahaha. XD Oh lordy... This one was just too fun to write. But, no, there won't be any other alt endings. Just these. I couldn't help it after seeing the two epicly wrong ones. XD

* * *

**Ending C: Trollolol**

Father Alexander Anderson, the Paladin Monster Slayer, spent the next ten minutes cursing a blue streak; all about heathens, monsters, devils, witchery, and fornication.

Angel Dust threw the covers from his bed with a snarl as he got to his feet to pace his moderately sized room in the orphanage. That was disgusting! He had never had such a disturbing vision in all his long years.

His lips peeled back from his perfectly flat white teeth in a grimace of distaste as he considered how such vile images came to occupy his sleeping mind. He blamed the Hellsing's pet creature.

"Heathen." He swore, then glanced down at himself and a look of horror overtook his face. His pants were tented in a very disconcerting manner.

"Pffah!" He spat, truly insulted at such a reaction of his own body. He flicked his wrist and summoned a bayonet, intending to rid himself of the problem by force.

"If they right eye doth offendeth thee, then pluck it out." He proclaimed grimly, green eyes flat with disgust as he swung down with the blessed silver of his blade.

Blood spurted and he grunted in pain as a certain betraying part of his anatomy was severed to cease contaminating his thoughts.

No god damned monsters would taint him in such a vile way! He would not allow it.

"Next time, ye monster, ah will shove this blade so far up yer rectum ye will be spitting blood for a week!" He roared into the empty air of his room, and for a moment, he could swear he heard ghostly laughter echoing in his ears.


End file.
